Girl Meets Lucy Quinn
by DrDoom2006
Summary: What if the life you've been living is not what you think it is? What will you do? Maya discovers that she's not who she thinks she is and will embark on a quest to find out the truth... but will her desire change her life forever? And what of her friends? Read and find out. Rating for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: I'm not who I think I am

Maya Penelope Hart was happy, at 16 she was a senior in high school, had the best of friends, her mom had married a guy she knew loved them both as much as they love him, and now, they were about to move in with him. She and Riley were getting all her belongings in boxes.

-I still can't believe it - Maya said

-What, Peaches?

-That I'm going to have a complete family…

The brunette hugged her.

-You deserve to be happy. And you will be.

As she was taking more things, some of them from the time when Maya was a little girl, Riley was surprised to find a plush toy in the form of a harlequin doll, her clothes were black and red, and her face was white with colored makeup.

-What is this? - Riley asked

Maya stared at the doll.

-Mom said it was my favorite when I was little. I didn't think I still had it.

The blonde girl took the toy and hugged it, she didn't remember the exact reasons but there was something special about that doll. After a few moments of reminiscence, they continued packing.

In another place, a blonde woman, dressed in standard prison orange overalls glared at the sky outside her cell. A question hovering in her mind.

-I wonder where she is now? Will I see her again?

Meanwhile, Maya walked into what used to be her room, now completely empty.

-So… this is it, huh?

She felt an arm around her shoulder.

-Guess so, Peaches.

Suddenly, Katy appeared at the door.

-Girls, can you help me with some boxes? - the older blonde said

Both girls followed the woman and she directed them to a few boxes that were atop her closet. Riley, being the tallest of the two, decided to bring the boxes down whilst Maya was taking them to the car outside. Riley was about to announce that they were done when she realized there was one more box in the far back, in her effort to reach it, she stood on the table under where the box was, to her misfortune, the pressure she applied on said table was enough to break it and the aforementioned teenager, and box, both fell to the floor. Maya and Katy ran as they heard the scream and subsequent impact on the floor.

-RILEY! Sweetie, are you okay? - Maya said while tending to her.

-I… I think so…

-Don't move, I'll call 911, stay there - Katy said, panicked

-It's okay Mrs. Hart… it wasn't a big deal. - the brunette said

After a few minutes, they returned their attention to the box, all the contents were scattered on the floor, mostly papers and old magazines.

-I'm sorry for scaring you and your mom - Riley said

-Don't worry. By the way, mom ordered pizza.

-YAAY!

It was no secret that Riley loved pizza over anything in the world, Maya smiled as she began to pick up the papers and placed them in a new box until something caught her eye, it was a folder that on its cover read "Office of Children and Family Services: Adoption procedures". Shocked, she took the two other folders that had the same seal, and without Riley noticing, placed them in her backpack.

-Girls, pizza's here, get it whilst it's still hot!

As she ate, she couldn't stop thinking about those folders, she knew for a fact that her mother had never worked for the government, and that she never had any other sibling. That night, after making sure Riley was sound asleep in her sleeping bag, she sat on her bed and placed the three folders before her, her hands trembling.

-Maybe there's nothing… but what if… no… mom… mom couldn't…

Slowly, she opened the first folder, it contained the paperwork needed for a background check, a requisite for adopting a child. Maya's fears began to grow as she saw her mother's… or whom she believed was her mother, in all of them.

-no… no, no…

She felt tears run down her cheeks as she opened the second folder, there, looking at her was a younger version of herself, she had two pigtails and was holding the harlequin doll she'd only just seen earlier that evening. As she removed the picture, she saw a document that made her gasp, a smaller picture of her was on the corner, and personal information was there.

-L… Lucy Quinzel… given up for adoption… by her mother Harleen Quinzel… this has to be a joke…

In desperation, she opened the third folder, it was the last piece of the puzzle, there was, before her, another set of documents with her picture which showed that her name was changed from Lucy Quinzel to Maya Penelope Hart a few days after Katy had adopted her.

-Please… this can't be real… I can't have been living on a lie…

With her heart broken and tears flooding her eyes, she placed the folders in her backpack and tried to sleep.

The following morning she bathed and dressed slowly, the memories of what she had discovered hammering her head and fueling a fire inside of her, a desire to understand and know the reality of her life, as she walked into the kitchen she saw Riley and… the woman she called "Mom" for most of her life having breakfast.

-MAYA! Come sit with us, breakfast is ready - Riley said

Her eyes glassed over, she gazed through her best friend.

-You mean me? I think you got it wrong, I'm not Maya… I'm Lucy. Lucy… Quinzel.

Katy dropped the glass that she had previously been pouring juice into, Riley stared at both, her face filled with confusion.

-w… what… what is going on?

-Tell her "mom", tell her who I really am…

Katy saw her daughter's eyes overflowed with tears.

-Maya, what are you talking about?

-DON'T LIE! I FOUND THE PAPERS! I KNOW MY NAME IS LUCY QUINZEL! THERE WAS NEVER A MAYA HART! EVER!

-what? - Riley got up from her chair and ran to her best friend

-Maya, you don't understand

-DON'T CALL ME MAYA!

-Peaches… please calm down… there has to b

-THERE'S NO OTHER EXPLANATION! I HAVE BEEN LIVING A LIE!

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Revelations

Riley walked out to the living room, there, Topanga was tending to Katy who was sobbing, trying to explain to her the reasons why she kept from Maya the fact that she was adopted.

-I never thought she would find out… remember when you helped me with it?

Topanga nodded and remembered what had happened ten years before. Riley's eyes opened wide at the revelation.

-MOM… you knew? And you never told me?

The lawyer called her daughter and asked her to sit before her.

-Even if I wanted to, I couldn't do it. Not just because Katy was my client, and I have an oath of privacy on any case I work, but also because she wanted Maya to feel like her real daughter. You understand that, right?

The teenager nodded.

-Mom… what are we going to do?

-For now, there's hot water on the stove, you can bring Maya some tea, that will be a start.

Riley returned to her room with the tea, there, Maya laid in the bay window.

-Peaches… I brought you some tea.

-why…?

-Because mom sa...

-Why did they keep this from me? Why did my real mom give me up?

Riley placed the cup on her night table and sat beside her friend, placing her head on her legs so she could caress her hair.

-I wish we could know… but I'm guessing she had good reasons and probably one of them was that she loves you and…..

Suddenly Maya sat up, her eyes open to a realization

-Riley, give me your laptop

-W.. what's going on?

To her surprise, the blonde girl sat on the bed and began to type

-Harleen Quinzel, renown psychiatrist in Gotham city, tended to patients at Arkham Asylum and other mental institutions.

-Maya, that could be a coincidence, I mean

-How many people do you know that are named Harleen Quinzel?

-I…

-Why didn't I think about this before…?

-Maya, what are you thinking?

-I'm thinking that I want to go ask her why she ditched me. That's what I'm thinking

-Wait a minute, you can't be serious, I… I mean, how can you be so sure she's your mom?

Maya turned the screen to Riley, there was a picture of Dr. Harleen Quinzel, she was blonde, had the same blue-greyish eye color that Maya had, and there was a resemblance between her and Maya, anyone could tell a mile away they were related.

-Still think she's not my mother?

-Maya, we need to think this over, I mean

But before she could utter another word, the blonde was sitting beside her, holding her pinkie finger.

-Ring power! Thunder and Lightning, I'll go find her, okay ?

But as she was about to crawl through the window, Riley held her boot.

-What? I'm not changing my mind Riley.

-I… I'm going with you - Riley said, closing her eyes in fear, excitement and shock

-Are you sure?

-You said it, thunder and lightning, we're in this together.

Maya smiled and hugged her tightly.

-Tomorrow, after school, we leave for Gotham.

As much as Riley tried to leave without being discovered, it was a scientific fact that such a feat was impossible. The minute the teenager tried to leave, she heard her mother's voice behind her.

-Why are you taking the extra bag Riley?

-I… I…. I'm… I have cheerleading tryouts after school!

Riley bit her lip, she was very bad at lying and this particular time she hoped she could get away with it. Fortunately for her, Topanga didn't say another word and she was able to leave. The morning went by without anything out of the ordinary, except that Lucas noticed that both had extra bags. At lunch he decided to find out why.

-Why did you bring another bag? Cheerleading tryouts aren't until next month. - he questioned.

-Why do you need to know, Huckleberry ?

-Yeah, why do you need to know, Huckleberry? - Riley asked nervously

Maya turned, she knew that Riley was the worst person in the world when it came to tell lies.

-Riles, let me handle this I…..

-I… I…

Maya's eyes opened wide, she knew, for the look in her face, that Riley had already lied to someone that day and that it was killing her.

-Sweetie, who did you lie to?

-My… mom…

At that precise moment, Farkle popped in between them.

-So, what's going on?

-Nothing we…..

But Maya couldn't finish, Riley blew in a barrage of words

-We-are-going-to-Gotham-city-to-find-Maya's-real-mom-I'm-sorry-Maya!

There was an awkward silence at the table until Lucas spoke.

-We're going with you. -he declared

-No, this is between Riley and me, we don't...

-I was there once, I think I can help you around - Lucas interrupted

-And I want to protect Riley - Farkle said, hugging the brunette

Maya knew better than trying to change Lucas's mind.

The minute the bell rang, the four left Abigail Adams and headed towards Central Bus station, there, Maya used her savings to pay for the tickets. It wasn't long before the blonde fell asleep on the bus.

Lucas took the opportunity to try and find out the part of the history he ignored. As Riley explained, he gazed at Maya and understood why she had decided to take the road. Three and half hours later, Riley woke up when Farkle shook her.

-We're here!

In turn, she shook Maya to wake her up.

-Maya, we're in Gotham city.

The group left the bus station, and as they walked Maya's stomach growled, which reminded them that the only food they had was a sandwich they were given when they boarded the bus.

-Great… I only took money for the bus… - Maya sadly said

-Don't worry, Peaches , let's go to the bank on the corner, I'll get some money out of my emergency account - Riley said

-Are you sure? Your Dad is going to flip out. - Maya said

-I know… but we need to eat…

As they walked in, they noticed that the ATM was inside the bank.

-Why is it all the way in there? Lucas, Farkle, can you guys wait out here while we go inside? - Riley asked

The boys nodded and the teenage girls made their way into the bank.

-Wow, a pin, your fingerprint, what's next? A retinal scan? - Maya joked

-worse… a six digit security pin from my dad… - Riley said sadly

Maya smiled.

-Let me.

To Riley's shock, Maya pressed the digits and the pin was accepted, promptly asking her for the amount of money she wanted to withdraw.

-How?

-It's your dad we are talking about, and it's six digits, only one thing could be, the date when….

But an explosion cut her words, as glass and concrete flew, and Riley screamed, several figures moved in. Two were wearing clown masks and were brandishing machine guns, the third was a woman wearing what seemed like harlequin makeup with her hair in two pigtails, behind her, a man, also sporting clown make up as he walked in, laughing.

-Sorry to "blow in" this way but we need to make a withdrawal. Hahahahahaha

The woman spoke.

-EVERYONE DOWN! Do something stupid and that'll be the last thing you'll do.

Riley crawled beside the ATM and began to pull at Maya's jacket, but the blonde teenager was transfixed looking at the woman.

-It can't be…

Riley began to shake in fear as the woman walked to them.

-Didn't you hear me!? GET DOWN LITTLE GIRL!

-MAYA DO WHAT SHE SAYS!

-You… you are… you're Har….

-All right, you want it the hard way, then you get it the HARD WAY! The blonde yelled, smiling.

Riley screamed as the woman produced a baseball bat from what seemed like nowhere, and hit Maya in the head, knocking her out. But if that freaked her out, what came next paralyzed her.

-HARLEY! We gotta go! - The man shouted

-Yes puddin!

-Hmm, take her too, someone needs to teach that kid some manners - he laughed, pointing to an unconscious Maya

Turning words to actions, she ordered one of the masked men to take Maya and the group quickly left the scene.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Riley was suffering a panic attack when Lucas was able to get to her.

-They took Maya… they took Maya… she, she hit her and...and she was unconscious…..he took her…. I, I didn't save her, I should have saved her!

-Riley look at me, it's okay, we'll find her, relax, Riley, look at me

But no matter what he tried, the teenager continued to tremble like crazy, mumbling as she gazed into space, but what started to worry Lucas was that she was starting to laugh.

Suddenly, a figure knelt beside her, a yellow cape draped behind him….

-She's going into shock, her pulse is over the roof. - he observed, placing his gloved fingers on the teenagers neck.

-You're Robin, right?

-Yes, and your girlfriend needs help, and pronto.

Lucas was about to reply when a shadow came upon them. He had heard of him when he was last in Gotham City, stopping off there on his way to New York. Yet everything he heard didn't make justice to the imposing figure that loomed over him.

-She saw everything, we'll take her to the batcave. It appears she inhaled some Joker gas -he commanded as he pressed a small mask to her mouth and nose. Riley's eyes began to close.

-What did you do to her? - Farkle asked, finding his voice.

-Sedation. Before she had a heart attack. Let's go.

In seconds, Riley and Farkle were in the batmobile while Lucas rode with Robin on the redbird. He was amazed at the technology the vehicle possesed.

-Impressive, huh? - The boy wonder said

-I'm worried about Riley and Maya - Lucas said

-She'll be fine, trust me. But we need to know what she saw.

In minutes they were in the Batcave. Batman had placed Riley on a stretcher and connected her to several monitors.

-Okay, look, I know who you are. When are we going to start looking for Maya? - Lucas demanded

The cape crusader glared at him.

-I'm afraid we won't need to. If things go as I fear, she will show up - The dark knight murmured quietly, walking to the bat computer.

-What? What do you mean, show up?

Meanwhile, a certain blonde girl began to wake….

-My… wrists hurt… where am I…

As she focused, she saw a blonde woman changing her clothes, Harley looked much different out of her Harlequin costume and in casual sweats.

The clown stood before a mirror, taking off her makeup, although Maya's head was pulsing with pain, she remembered.

-Mom…

Harley turned. Had she heard correctly? Did this girl just call her "mom"? She got up and walked to where the teenager was tied to a chair.

-Mistah J said I should've used the mallet instead of the baseball bat, I see he was right - she complained, rolling her eyes

-I must've hit you too hard because no way did you just call me what I think ya did, not if you wanna keep all tens of your pointers anyways -Harley threatened, producing a pen knife from her pocket.

Maya gulped but said the words again...

-M… mom…

Harley laughed hysterically.

-Okay, okay, enough with the jokes, what is wrong with you? Why are you saying that I'm your mom?

-I… I'm…

-Well? Spit it out. You're who?

-I…

But their conversation was cut short.

-HARLEY! Get ready, we have another job to do!

-Coming puddin! You stay there, we're not done yet.

Maya closed her eyes, she couldn't believe her biological mother was a crazy criminal. She didn't know when she fell asleep, but she wasn't awoken gently when she was shaken awake.

-HEY! Wake up! I brought you a burger.

Maya realized she was no longer tied up and smelled something in front of her. She realized she was in front of a table and that a bag from a burger chain along with a soda were before her.

-And don't try anything funny. Unless you really wanna know how good I am with my mallet.

Silently, she began to eat, whilst at the same time looking at the woman, she couldn't believe she was with her biological mother in the same room. When she finished eating, she just stared at her. Harley realized it and moved towards her.

-What are you looking at exactly?

-You…

-Say, I remember you called me "Mom" early, what was that about? - Harley asked

Maya closed her eyes, it was time to tell her.

-Because… I'm… I'm Lucy…

Harley's eyes widened in shock

-L… Lucy?

-I'm… I'm your daughter… - Maya said with teary eyes

Harley walked back a few steps, she could have expected anything that day. Except of course, having her daughter, that she never thought she'd see again, to be right before her eyes.

Sixteen years earlier…

Two women walked into the hospital room where Harleen was holding a baby girl.

-Harley, we have reviewed your request, and unfortunately since you are to go back to Arkham, you can't take Lucy with you.

-Harleen, I represent the Wayne Foundation and I've been instructed to help you with the adoption process. You can be rest assured that she'll be with the best family we can find for her.

-But she's mine, mine and Mistah J's, I promise I'll work really hard with the doctors, let me keep her - Harley pleaded, holding the baby away from them as a social worker offered their hands out to Lucy

Refusing to give her baby to them, Harley's nurse proceeded to take Lucy forcefully away from her mother, causing both Harley and the newborn to cry…

Present time

-You… you're Lucy… you can't be…

-I… I found, um… I found the papers the other day… and… I wanted to… to ask you…

Suddenly, the door opened and the man with the crazy green hair and clown makeup walked in.

-Well? Did you start to have fun with our pretty little toy without me?

-Puddin, I…

Maya just glared at him, and she realized it was not makeup, it was actually his skin tone.

-So, I see you got… acquainted with Harley… now, let's get acquainted you and I… He smiled maliciously

-Puddin…

Maya's opened wide as the man produced a gun and pointed it at Harley

-You know how I hate when you interrupt me…

-NO! MOM!

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Joker glared at both Harley and Maya, for several seconds his head moved side to side, looking at woman and teenager alike. Nobody moved a muscle, then, to Maya's surprise, the man began to laugh maniacally, he walked to her and placed his arm around the teenagers neck.

-So you're Harley's daughter, huh? How ol…. - he paused, his calm composure slipping as he stiffened up … Harley… who is her dad?

-Well… Puddin… I….

Maya closed her eyes and began to tremble when she heard the gun cock right beside her ear.

-Now! I want to know who is her father… SO I CAN KILL HIM FOR TOUCHING MY HARLEY!

The man pushed Maya back into the chair and walked towards Harley.

-Well? I think you know how I dislike having secrets between us

-Puddin… you remember… sixteen years ago… when we robbed our first bank together…

-Yes, of course I remember… I left a surprise for batsy boy but the ungrateful fool disarmed it before it exploded.

Harley nodded at the remembrance.

-And after that we got to the old toy factory and…

The Joker stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes opened wide as he remembered something. Then he stared at Maya for several seconds.

-Wait… what's happening? - Maya asked in fear.

Suddenly the door opened, it was one of their henchmen.

-Boss the….

Maya screamed when a gunshot was heard and the man fell backwards.

-Oh, don't you hate it when a nice family moment is interrupted. So… where were we? - he clapped his hands together, grinning from ear to ear -Oh yes… I HAVE A DAUGHTER!

Maya was frozen, she didn't know what she was more scared of, the fact that she had just learned that her biological father was ALSO a clown-like psycho, or the fact that he had casually killed a man and just joked afterwards, not to mention, right in front of her.

-I can't believe this… now we're going to be the number one family of crime! - he said laughing maniacally.

-Wait a minute… I…

-Now, now, Lucy, you know better than interrupting Daddy when he's talking - Harley smiled, her family were finally back together, after all these years….

-Sorry, Mom, Dad - Maya acknowledged them, still terrified out of her mind, but there was something about all this that was weirdly attractive to her

-Dad… wow… I never thought I'll be called that…

Meanwhile at the batcave, Batman listened intently at what Lucas told him about their presence in Gotham city. To say that he was anything but thrilled to hear that Maya was Harley's daughter, was a colossal understatement.

-...and that's why we are here, we are looking for that woman so Maya can….

-I'm afraid we've already found her. - Robin said

Lucas was perplexed.

-W… what are you talking about?

Farkle moved to the batcomputer.

-Can I? - he asked

The masked crusader nodded.

The boy genius typed and several images appeared on the big screen. Then he proceeded to read the file aloud on how Dr. Harleen Quinzel had became infatuated with the madman known as the Joker and assumed the alias of Harley Quinn!

-You have got to be joking. - Lucas said

-I'm afraid he's right, and by now she probably knows that the girl she kidnapped is actually her long lost daughter - Batman said

-This has to be a sick joke, Maya can't be the daughter of a psycho like that - Lucas said in disbelief

Robin approached the masked crusader and relayed a message he had received.

-Robin will take you all to Gotham's Grand Central Hotel, you will stay there until we communicate with you.

-I'm sorry but we didn't bring any money to pay for a hotel, let alone that one, and…..

Batman interrupted.

-We contacted the Wayne Foundation and they have notified your parents of your presence in Gotham, they've also arranged accommodation and dining for as long as you stay in the city - he replied coldly.

-How about Riley? - Farkle asked

-She'll join you later after we talk. - Batman said

Meanwhile, Maya was still dumbfounded in shock and fear after all she had learned.

Since she was no longer a prisoner, and was recognized as Harley and the Joker's daughter, she was provided with a bed in the same room where Harley was, which was a bit weird but it was either that or lodge with all the henchmen, she much preferred the former.

The henchmen that remained knew they had to obey Maya as well. This particular point, along with the prospect of having a complete family, no matter how weird it was, kept her from running away. Also Harley and the Joker had gone out and promised to bring her a surprise.

She laid on the lumpy bed, that was quickly put together by a couple of their men, just thinking how she ended up here, she came to Gotham to find her mother, and was now living with two highly homicidal maniacs. She was so tired though, an uneven mattress, nor the situation she found herself in, fazed her, because she didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she was awoken by her mother...

-WAKE UPPP! Look what I brought for you!

Maya sat up on the bed and blinked at what Harley was showing her, trying to get her vision to focus in her dazed haze.

-W… what…

-Now, before ya get on it, we need to fix your hair, just simple blonde won't do

Before she could say another word, the teenager was pulled from the bed….

Two hours later, she was staring at herself in the mirror, her hair was now dyed red in some areas while blue in others with areas still blonde.

-Oh my God…

-Now we need to get some make up on you…

-Wait, I don't

But Harley was not someone you could tell no to easily…...

In minutes, her face was even paler than usual, red and blue painted harshly around her eyes, looking even brighter against the white foundation..,,( **at least they didn't throw her in a chemical vat, don't get any ideas lol :p)**

-I… look like, well, I almost look like you, Mom - she stared at her image in the mirror, she was starting to come around to this, maybe it wasn't so bad after all

-That's the idea, now get dressed.

Maya stared at her reflection for several minutes more….

In less than a day, she had found her biological parents, who just happened to be the most crazy and dysfunctional criminal couple she could ever imagine, now she had her hair dyed red and blue, her face made up, and was wearing silver shorts with a blue tank top **(oh dear lol xD)**

-And I have another surprise to you…

Maya's eyes opened wide when she saw Harley produce a red and blue metallic baseball bat.

-W...wait… what I am supposed to do with this? I don't play baseball

-You're funny sweetie! - Harley laughed hysterically, almost in tears from how funny she found that statement.

Joker walked in, wondering what all the hullabaloo was…..

-What's going on here? I don't believe this! MY BABY IS READY FOR HER FIRST NIGHT OUT!

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Maya looked between Harley and the Joker as they both stared at their masterpiece. Joker had never been a fan of just plain hair, and now his daughter looked perfect with her new hair, makeup, and clothes.

-What do you think, Puddin? Doesn't she look good?

Maya found herself hugged by the madman.

-Good? Why, the kid looks amazing! - he laughed maniacally - It's time to show Gotham their new ruler!

-Okay… so… where are we going? - Maya asked, fearing the answer

-Well… I think a little girl is due her allowance, don't you agree puddin?

-Yes… LET'S GO! - the mad clown replied laughing maniacally

As they were walking out, one of their henchmen made a comment on how "hot" Maya looked in her new clothes. His face went pale when both the Joker and Harley stopped dead in their tracks. Harley was first to turn, her face with a mix of rage and disgust.

-What was that about my little Lucy? - she asked as she walked to the man, her bat scraping along the grated floor as she prowled towards him

-I… I… I….

Using her bat, she pushed him against the wall - apologise!- Harley said angrily, kneeing the man in the crotch as she pinned him

-Sorry, kiddo, change of plans - Joker growled - first, we're teaching this PIG some manners! - Joker looked the helpless man up and down

-What did you just say about my little girl?- Harley asked, removing the bat from his neck, she was sure he wouldn't run, he wasn't that stupid.

-Look, I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, honest….

-Yeah, well not good enough! - Harley went to swing her bat but was stopped by Joker.

-Now now, Harley, let's not be selfish- Joker wrapped his hand around Harley's bat, making her lower it

-Lucy….

-Me?" Maya stared at her father

-Take a swing- Joker growled at his daughter, his composure less playful all of a sudden

-But he apologised, can't we just fire him…..

Slap!

Maya looked at the Joker, shocked as she now cupped her stinging cheek.

-Puddin…- Harley warned

-Fine, if you want something done, do it yourself - He snatched the bat from Lucy…

Joker and Harley beat the man senseless as Maya watched from afar, she felt like she was going to be sick as she heard the man's yelps of pain slowly fade

-Please stop, he's had enough! - Maya tried to shout above the violence

Joker turned to her, his face severe as he staggered towards the teenager, throwing the bloodied bat on the floor - I say when they've had enough- the clown prince grabbed her chin -got it?!- he yelled, making Harley turn around to see what all the commotion was.

-Mmhmm -she nodded quickly, she just wanted to spend time with her parents

-Harley!- Joker growled, gesturing her over to where Maya wasn't in earshot

-What, Puddin?

-It's not enough….

-What isn't?- Harley asked sheepishly

-Lucy. She can't just look like us, she has to be like us too! She isn't - He said bluntly.

-But….

-No buts, we're taking her to ACE chemicals…..

"Oh no, Puddin, you can't!- Harley pleaded, grabbing a hold of his arm as he tried to walk away

-Get off me, woman!

-Boys- Joker clicked his fingers, and then pointed to Maya, Maya's eyes widened before she was swiftly knocked over the head by a henchman, falling unconscious for the second time in the last two days

Meanwhile in the batcave, the caped crusader listened intently to what, a now conscious, Riley had to say.

-She's going to be okay, right? - she asked

-We'll do our best to save her, that I can promise you. - he replied coldly

-What does that mean?

Suddenly a call came in, it was Robin...

-Holy long lost daughter, Batman, you were right! There's movement at the old ACE chemical plant. - the boy wonder said

-Did you ever doubt it? - he smiled cockily

-Well, no but.. - Robin said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck

-You need to stay here - Batman ordered the young teen

-Is this about Maya? I want to go! - Riley pleaded

-Sorry, kid- Robin shrugged, jumping into the batmobile - it's too dangerous

Riley watched as the batmobile seamlessly disappeared through the mountain.

She groaned despairingly, what if Maya needed her, she couldn't just stay here and wait for news.

-I have to go help Maya…

Looking around the cave, she saw the batcycle, it was more or less like the one Lucas taught her how to ride when they went back to Texas.

A few months earlier…..

-Come one, Sunshine, you can do it.

-Maya, I barely use my bike and that's every now and then, how am I going to use a motorcycle? - Riley asked in fear, pulling her hands away from the bike

-Don't be afraid, I'll show you….

Riley blushed as Lucas mounted the bike behind her, guiding her hands to the gears on the side of the handles. He continued to show her the way to turn it on and use the brakes, and slowly she got more and more confident with the 'death contraption' as she so called it.

Lucas removed his hands from the bars, wrapping them around the petite brunette's waist instead as she got the hang of steering, despite both their feet still planted firmly on the ground.

It took roughly an hour and a half to teach her the basics, but Riley was managing to learn fairly quickly once she had grasped those. Maya couldn't have been happier with her little plant learning to ride, if a little jealous by them being so close….

-SEE! I TOLD YOU!

Present time

-Okay… I can do this… I can do this…

Slowly, she mounted the bike and turned it on, she saw on the small display where the Batmobile was headed, all the bat-transport on synced up tracking systems.

She decided to follow the same path as they did when she watched them leave, for several moments everything seemed to be in order until she saw plain rock ahead of her, there was no way to avoid it...

-Oh God, no… STOP!

To her surprise, and in the last second, the rock split open and she found herself outside, her heart pounding like crazy.

-Okay… so I'm out… now, how do I get to that place?

Remembering that she had seen Batman use his voice to activate stuff, she decided to give it a try

-I… I want to go to… to… what was it… ICE… no… ACE CHEMICALS!

To her surprise, an electronic voice replied

-Plotting route to ACE chemicals

-YAY!

Shifting the gears again and turning the bike into drive, she followed the route.

Meanwhile, at said place, Maya woke up, her head once more pounding, she began to wonder if they knew that there were other ways to ask people to do things instead of hitting them over the head, she realized her parents were talking, she wasn't sure if they'd seen she was awake yet….maybe she could run...

-...but what… what if something happens!? She's my Lucy, OUR baby!

-Harley, she can't be like us with just your filthy makeup!

Stumbling, Maya stood up, the Joker realized this and pulled her roughly towards him by her arm.

-Well, it's simple - he said with a wide smile - you need to go through the same treatment mommy and daddy went through so you can be completely like us.

-W… what do you mean?

-Nothing extraordinary, all you have to do is take a bath - the Joker said, laughing

Maya analysed her surroundings, and from what she was learning about her parents, she knew that "taking a bath" meant anything but the traditional sense of the expression.

-I… I don't see any shower…

Both the Joker and Harley laughed maniacally, the latter pulled Maya to the edge of the structure where they were standing.

-You need to jump in there...

-Wait, Mom, that's… there's chemicals in there… it's dangerous…

-Hey, your father and I did it and look at us. Now jump!

-Mom, please…

Harley tried to push her but Maya began to resist

-MOM!

Suddenly an ominous figure appeared above them.

-Leave her alone, Quinn!

-Oh, not you… Lucy stay here while your father and I take care of bat brain up there

Maya stood frozen as a battle between her parents, the henchmen, and Batman and Robin ensued, she was so transfixed that she didn't realized someone else had arrived and was moving up towards where she was, not until that figure shook her.

-MAYA! Maya…?

-Riley! Riley what are you doing here?

Maya saw the tears in the eyes of her best friend

-Peaches, what did they do to you? Riley stared at her

-Look, Honey, you need to get out of here, it's too dangerous! I'm fine, okay? They're my family, they…..

-NO, they're not, Maya, WE ARE! Can't you see that?

-Don't call me, Maya, that's not me anymore….

-Yes it is! Look, come with me, let's just go back to New York, let's just forget this all ever happened, be the Maya we all love, okay? This..- Riley gestured to Maya, waving her hand in front of her -THIS IS NOT YOU! Come back to me! Please...

-Riley I…

But what neither of them noticed was that someone had moved away from the fight and started to listen to their conversation, that someone being Harley who started to feel her blood boil as she saw the little brunette girl trying to convince her baby to leave her again, never again, she thought

-You little pest… YOU AIN'T GOING TO TAKE MY LUCY AWAY FROM ME!

Maya saw her mother raising her bat and taking a swing at her best friend

-RILEY, NO!

The last thing Riley saw was her best friend falling away from her, then nothing, her limp body fell from the structure.

Harley just saw the petite figure hit the chemicals and disappear under the surface, her bat having impacted her skull just a few seconds before.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay! Here we go again!

Riley was crying, beside her, the unmoving form of her best friend.

-It was all my fault… she pushed me… and then…

Lucas hugged her.

-It was not your fault… not hers either…

Riley took Maya's hand in hers, the whitish color scared her.

-Lucas… they can cure this right? Turn her back to normal?

The teenage boy glared at the pleading eyes of the teenager trying to decide whether or not to tell her what he had heard earlier when a doctor had told one of the nurses that the effects of the chemicals on Maya's skin were irreversible.

-They will do their best, you can be sure of that. - he finally replied

Meanwhile in their hideout Harley was completely out of her mind.

-I WANT HER BACK! I WANT MY LUCY BACK! - she yelled while breaking anything and everything with her mallet

The Joker, sitting nearby had been enjoying seeing Harley that upset, but was also pondering a plan to get his daughter back.

-OK OK, enough, I'm going to tell you how to get Lucy back, just stop messing the place around.

-Sorry Mistah J… - Harley said putting down the mallet.

-Ah yes, we'll do it just like when I paid a visit to my old friend Harvey

Harley's eyes opened wide as she remembered how her puddin had single handedly demolished the whole hospital to retrieve Harvey Dent a couple of days after he scarred him for life.

-You mean… destroy everything?

-huh? No, what's the fun in repeating the same joke twice? But we're getting our Lucy back… I'm pretty sure we can find something equally funny…

At the Batcave, our heroes confer.

-I'm worried about Maya or Lucy or whatever her name is. Do you think she'll wake up as crazy and maniacal as her parents?

-I hope not Robin, but I'll need Tim Drake to go check on them. If I know Harley she's not going to wait long to get her daughter back.

With a nod the boy wonder made his way to the hospital at the same time as a group of what seemed to be nurses arrived at the entrance of the hospital, one of them with a very characteristic blonde hair done in pigtails and with shades of red and blue, she approached the information desk.

-I'm looking for Lucy Quinzel. - she declared

-I'm sorry we don't have anyone under that name and

The woman went pale as she saw the barrel of a gun before her.

-You better check again sweetheart and give me a satisfying answer. Now she's have my hair and my eyes.

-I… I think I know who you mean… she… she's in room 314…

Smiling Harley used her bat to push the monitor off the desk. As it shattered she pointed at the woman with it.

-Now you better not be lying to me… because the next thing I'll shatter will be your head.

Then she and the Joker's henchmen proceeded to room 314. There Riley was all alone with Maya, Lucas had left to get her something to eat.

-Maya please wake up… Peaches we need to go back home… to just forget about this… to…

At that precise moment Maya began to groan and opened her eyes slowly.

-Maya! Maya are you… OK?

But the girl was oblivious to her best friend, she glared at her hands and arms, noticing the whitish color it now had, first she started to giggle, then she started to openly laugh.

-M… Maya… why… why are you…

The blond girl finally realized the presence of the brunette.

-Didn't I told you that my name ain't Maya no more? I'm Lucy… Lucy Quinn…

-NO! YOU'RE MAYA! MAYA PENELOPE HART! PLEASE!

Maya glared at her with nothing but a mix of rage and craziness.

-Look at me… LOOK AT ME! MAYA HART DIED IN THAT CHEMICALS FACTORY! I'M LUCY! LUCY QUINN! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD!

Riley began to cry

-no… you're my peaches… you're the person I care for the most in the world… thunder and lighting remember?

Riley offered her pinkie finger, what happened afterwards was something she never expected in her life, Maya smiled, but instead of crossing her pinkie finger, she took her best friend's in her hand and with a swift motion broke it. She laughed as Riley held her hand crying in pain.

-I'm Lucy… understand? Now

But as she was about to continue the door opened and a group of what seemed to be nurses came in.

-OK, we're having fun here what do you… MOM?

Harley removed her disguise and hugged her daughter much to the dismay of a now scared to death Riley.

-I see you've been having fun without me. By the way, I love the skin tone. Now let's go, your dad is waiting for us.

She turned to leave but suddenly she stopped dead on her tracks as she saw the gun her mother had in her waist.

-Wait… I just got a funny idea… can I have your gun?

-I don't know… I haven't asked Mistah J if you can have a gun… but what the hell… you can have it as a reunion gift…

-OK… go wait outside, I'll go out the window…

-No. They'll wait outside and WE will go out the window - Harley said

The woman glared as Maya pulled Riley from the floor and tied her up.

-Maya please… come back to your senses…

-Want me to hit her with my bat to shut her up? - Harley said

-No, I got it mommy…

Ripping up a piece of Riley's blouse and proceeded to gag her.

-So now you're going to shoot her?

Maya laughed.

-No, I have a better idea…

As they were about to leave Harley cleaned the tears from her eyes.

-I can't believe it… I wish we could stay and see it go off… or get Mistah J to see it… but we must go now, let's go Lucy.

Riley only cried, she had been tied to the bed which was set for her to be sitting looking at the door, in front of her, Maya had tied Harley's gun with another piece of cord tied at the trigger, the very second someone opened the door the cord was to pull the trigger and she was going to get shot straight on the chest. All a crazy idea from someone who used to be her best friend. Riley closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable as she heard footsteps outside the room, she knew it was going to be Lucas, her only hope was that he managed to understand that her death wasn't his fault…

To be continued...


End file.
